


For the Love of Pie

by ride_clyde



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_clyde/pseuds/ride_clyde





	For the Love of Pie

She says it the first time in the heat of passion. She is riding his cock as he is seated in a chair, one of their favorite positions. 

She can’t help herself because she knows it’s true.

As soon as she says it, she feels him tense. All the muscles in his fit body instantly tightening as he throws her off of him and onto the floor.

“NO!” is all he says as he pulls up his pants and tries to secure them. The task is made too difficult due to the still raging hard on that he possesses. Finally, he gives up and simply holds both sides of his pants and walks away.

XXXXXX

He punishes her for saying it.

Makes her fuck a random busboy in the alleyway behind the restaurant they were surveilling, all while listening to Chuck ask her where she was over her earpiece.

She doesn’t cum, but the busboy does. She struggles to clean it up before she is discovered because it had apparently been a while since the last time the busboy had gotten laid. 

XXXXXX

She repeats it, but after the first time she waits until they have both finished, knowing what he will do.

Each time, she is punished.

Each time, he makes her do something humiliating. Fuck some random guy or finger herself to orgasm in public. Once, she is almost caught by Ellie in the courtyard.

XXXXXXX

Chuck knows something is going on, he is not stupid. She is keeping him happy by fucking the shit out of him as often as he wants. But he knows something is going on. 

She wonders whether she should tell him, knowing that would be too cruel a thing to do. 

He doesn’t belong between them.

XXXXXX

This goes on for months and months.

She is punished each time, but she cannot, she will not stop saying it.

She won’t stop saying it until he acknowledges that it is true for him as well.

XXXXXX

Finally, two days before Thanksgiving, almost a year to the day from when it started, it reaches its inevitable conclusion.

He is spent as she climbs off of him, repeating it once more.

“Fine Walker, you win, I can’t take this anymore.”

“It’s PeCON, not PeCAN.”


End file.
